narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuki Enzeru
Background Tsuki is one of the three children of Tenma Enzeru and Hansha Miyuki, and the fraternal twin sister of Taiyo Enzeru. She inherited her Father's Akkigan and, by extension, his proficiency in Yin release. She also has a proficiency in Water release. She had a relatively normal upbringing, enrolling in the ninja academy when she reached an appropriate age. She spends most of her time with her brother Taiyo, and enjoys riling him up. They share a mutual love/hate relationship, and they would easily sacrifice themselves to save the other, but at the same time gain pleasure from bothering and interfering with each other. Currently, she is a Chuunin level Shinobi, where she is on the same team as her brother. She is capable of moving at tremendous speed through various means, and because of this she tends to see the world as very slow moving, leaving her very impatient and tending to rush people and rush through things. Appearance Tsuki has long, waist length blond hair and her father's Akkigan, which gives her dark grey/black eyes. She is tall and thin, and is typically seen as attractive. She has been noted to resemble her mother. She wears very minimalistic clothing, and avoids wearing anything that might slow her down while running, such as long flowing skirts or cloaks. She wears an iron mesh top that exposes much of her lower chest and midriff covered by a lightweight waist length vest. She is very acrobatic and agile. She wears her forehead protector around her neck, and typically wears a pair of goggles on her forehead. When she is preparing to run, she puts these down onto her eyes so she can see clearly and to protect them from dust and droplets of water. These goggles are not like the ones young Obito or Naruto Uzumaki wore, and in fact are much more minimalist, designed only to keep out debris and not much else. Abilities Tsuki's best asset, by far, is her unparalleled speed. She has, naturally, very high speed, rivaling that of Minato Namikaze himself. However, she is able to combine this with her Yin-release and techniques such as the Body Flicker Technique in order to reach tremendous speed. When preparing to move at these speeds, she makes the Ram hand sign, and she gains a black aura around her body. At this point, the world around her appears to slow down almost to the point of stopping, as her speed has sped up her perception of time. She then moves her goggles down to cover her eyes and is able to move so fast that even an advanced and experienced Sharingan user would not be able to see her. She enjoys showing off, and often defeats enemies while in superspeed in fun or mischievous ways, such as manipulating their limbs to make them hit themselves or their comrades. She can catch senbon, kunai, shuriken and other weapons while they are in flight, and can even redirect their trajectories by moving them around in superspeed. While she is moving this fast, she is basically untouchable, and often times enemies are unaware that she moved at all until they notice whatever she has done in superspeed. In addition to this, she has an affinity for Water Style, and later learned Lightning Style. She is also skilled with throwing weapons, but is not particularly skilled in Taijutsu or Bukijutsu. She has several miscellaneous water and earth style ninjutsu, but primarily relies on her speed to end conflicts quickly. Intrigued by the first shinobi to bear the title of the Yellow Flash, she studied much about the fourth Hokage, and sees several parallels to herself in him. She sees him as a sort of role model, and on several occasions has tried to master the Flying Raijin Jutsu, to no avail. She remains hopeful, however, and when she masters it she will become a most feared shinobi indeed. Kekkei Genkai Tsuki has access to the Akkigan and Yin Style, though her father. She uses Yin Style in conjunction with the Body Flicker Technique to create Yin Style: Kinetic Acceleration Body Flicker Technique. She overloads her body with chakra, like the standard body flicker technique, but also converts her chakra into kinetic energy, which she applies to herself to increase her speed further. She is able to supplement her chakra reserves by absorbing any energy she can, such as from weapons in flight and taijutsu blows against her. Sometimes, if she concentrates, she can absorb energy even from rain falling onto her or the heat of the sun shining on her, however this is quite difficult to pull off. She also uses Yin Release to maneuver in midair, by once again giving herself kinetic energy in one direction or the other. However, she cannot fly or levitate in this way. Because she has an affinity for Yin release, she is naturally skilled in Genjutsu, however is not intelligent enough to specialize in it. She does use a few, but she has stated that she doesnt like them, and prefers to be "more hands on". Stats Personality Tsuki is typically very playful and mischievous, and tends to be very impatient and reckless, in contrast to her more calm and collected brother. She doesn't tend to think things through, and is very lazy, preferring to take the easy way out of things. She enjoys playing pranks on her brother, and can be very flirtatious as a form of entertainment for herself. It is believed that, because her perception of time is so slowed down due to her speed, she sees the world as "too slow", and does not like waiting or to keep other people waiting. She enjoys showing off, and often makes theatrical and dramatic statements before entering combat. She enjoys saying "I'm not the type of girl that likes to take things slow..." before entering superspeed, and also uses this phrase in a flirtatious manner. She often bothers her brother with her brash and reckless nature, and he typically ends up having to clean up after her when her impulsiveness causes her to fail. Her blonde hair, speed in battle and impulsive nature has earned her the moniker "The Yellow Flash", a title she wears proudly, as she knows the first to bear that title was Lord 4th himself, and she is honored to be compared to him. She loves to laugh, and cares much for jokes. Trivia *Her hobbies include losing in shogi to her brother and getting into trouble. She also likes pulling pranks. *Her name means Moon, and is a reference to the Yin style that she has mastery over. Her brother is named Taiyo, or Sun, for similar reasons *She apparently attempted to learn Senjutsu at the same time her brother did, but gave up halfway through because it was taking too long, and she disliked sitting still for so long. *Were it not for her doujutsu changing her eye color, Tsuki would have violet eyes, like her mother. She often wishes that she did, finding that her dark eyes "Dont match her hair" and "Dont go with anything" Reference Category:DRAFT